This application relates to quick connector coupling assemblies for fluid systems, and more particularly to a quick connector for high pressure applications that releasably connects a male member formed at the end of a hollow tube to a hollow connector body. It also relates to an assembly tool.
In the automotive and other fields, a quick connector coupling assembly is often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits which generally include a male member, or tube, received and retained in a female connector body. Use of a quick connector is advantageous in that a sealed and secure fluid line may be established with minimum amount of time and expense.
A retainer is often used to secure the male member within the connector body. One such type of retainer includes a plurality of locking members which extend between a radially enlarged upset formed on the male member and an annular face defined in the connector body. The abutment of the retainer with the upset of the male member at one end and the annular face of the connector body at the other end prevents the withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications.
A seal member, usually in the form of an O-ring seal, is used with a quick connector coupling to create a fluid tight seal between the male member and the connector body. In such a configuration, the O-ring is located axially inwardly of the retainer and separated by an annular spacer slidably mounted on the male member. It is often held against axial load imparted by fluid pressure by a spacer that is press fit, or in a snap fit relation to the bore in which it is received. Since the retainer is somewhat flexible, and the O-ring is slidably linked with the retainer, the O-ring is able to slide slightly relative to the male member. Also, such quick connector assemblies are often used in applications where the components are subject to high temperature or pressure, as well as vibration and cyclic application of pressure. These conditions increase the difficulty of maintaining a fluid tight joint. In high pressure applications such as automotive brake systems, it is necessary to ensure that the axial force imparted to the components be reliably accommodated.
The present invention incorporates a sleeve arrangement to transfer axial load imparted to the seal ring by fluid pressure to the retainer. In one embodiment, an additional spacer made of Teflon polymer located between the seal member and the sleeve is used to minimize the effects of vibration and cyclic load.